tokfandomcom-20200215-history
Platform Controller Hub
The Platform Controller Hub (PCH) is a family of s, introduced circa 2008. It is the successor to the , which used a and instead, and first appeared in the . The PCH controls certain data paths and support functions used in conjunction with Intel s. These include clocking (the ), (FDI) and (DMI), although FDI is only used when the chipset is required to support a processor with . As such, I/O functions are reassigned between this new central hub and the CPU compared to the previous architecture: some northbridge functions, the memory controller and PCI-e lanes, were integrated into the CPU while the PCH took over the remaining functions in addition to the traditional roles of the southbridge. Overview The PCH architecture supersedes Intel's previous , with its design addressing the eventual problematic performance bottleneck between the processor and the . Over time, the speed of CPUs kept increasing but the bandwidth of the (FSB) (connection between the CPU and the motherboard) did not, resulting in a performance bottleneck. Under the Hub Architecture, a motherboard would have a two piece chipset consisting of a northbridge chip and a southbridge chip. As a solution to the bottleneck, several functions belonging to the traditional and chipsets were rearranged. The northbridge and its functions are now eliminated completely: The memory controller and PCI Express lanes for s are now incorporated into the CPU die or package. The PCH then incorporates a few of the remaining northbridge functions (e.g. clocking) in addition to all of the southbridge's functions. The system clock was previously a connection and is now fused in with the PCH. Two different connections exist between the PCH and the CPU: (FDI) and (DMI). The FDI is only used when the chipset requires supporting a processor with integrated graphics. The was also moved to the PCH starting with the processors and chipsets. With the northbridge functions integrated to the CPU, much of the bandwidth needed for chipsets is now relieved. This style began in and will remain for the foreseeable future, through . Phase-out Beginning with ultra-low-power s and continuing with mobile processors, Intel incorporated the clock, PCI controller, and southbridge IO controllers into the CPU package, eliminating the PCH for a (SOC) design. Rather than , these SOCs directly expose PCIe lanes, as well as SATA, USB, and lines from integrated controllers, and SPI/ /UART/GPIO lines for sensors. Like PCH-compatible CPUs, they continue to expose DisplayPort, RAM, and lines. However, a will be absent until Cannon Lake. Ibex Peak The chipsets were the first to introduce a PCH. This first PCH is codenamed Ibex Peak. This has the following variations: *BD3400 (PCH 3400) Server *BD3420 (PCH 3420) Server *BD3450 (PCH 3450) Server *BD82P55 ( ) Desktop Base *BD82H55 (PCH H55) Desktop Home *BD82H57 (PCH H57) Desktop Home *BD82Q57 (PCH Q57) Desktop Office *BD82PM55 (PCH PM55) Mobile Base *BD82HM55 (PCH HM55) Mobile Home *BD82HM57 (PCH HM57) Mobile Home *BD82QM57 (PCH QM57) Mobile Office *BD82QS57 (PCH QS57) Mobile SFF Issues *Bogus USB ports will be detected by desktop PCHs equipped with 6 USB ports (3420, H55) on the first EHCI controller. This can happen when AC power is removed after entering ACPI S4. Applying AC power back and resuming from S4 may result in non detected or even non functioning USB device (erratum 12) *Bogus USB ports will be detected by mobile PCH equipped with 6 USB ports (HM55) on the first EHCI controller. This can happen when AC power and battery are removed after entering ACPI S4. Applying AC power or battery back and resuming from S4 may result in non detected or even non functioning USB device (erratum 13) *Reading the comparator timer immediately after a write returns the old value (erratum 14) *SATA 6Gbit/s devices may not be detected at cold boot or after ACPI S3, S4 resume (erratum 21) Langwell Langwell is the codename of a PCH in the /smartphone platform. for microprocessors. This has the following variations: *AF82MP20 (PCH MP20) *AF82MP30 (PCH MP30) Tiger Point Tiger Point is the codename of a PCH in the Pine Trail netbook platform chipset for microprocessors. This has the following variations: *CG82NM10 (PCH NM10) Topcliff Topcliff is the codename of a PCH in the Queens Bay embedded platform chipset for microprocessors. It connects to the processor via (vs. as other PCHs do). This has the following variations: *CS82TPCF (PCH EG20T) Cougar Point Cougar Point is the codename of a PCH in for mobile, desktop, and workstation / server platforms. It is most closely associated with processors. This has the following variations: *BD82C202 (PCH C202) Server *BD82C204 (PCH C204) Server *BD82C206 (PCH C206) Workstation / Server *BD82P67 (PCH P67) Desktop Base *BD82H67 (PCH H67) Desktop Home *BD82H61 (PCH H61) Desktop Home *BD82Z68 (PCH Z68) Combined desktop base and home *BD82B65 (PCH B65) Desktop Office *BD82Q67 (PCH Q67) Desktop Office *BD82Q65 (PCH Q65) Desktop Office *BD82HM65 (PCH HM65) Mobile Home *BD82HM67 (PCH HM67) Mobile Home *BD82QM67 (PCH QM67) Mobile Office *BD82QS67 (PCH QS67) Mobile SFF *BD82UM67 (PCH UM67) Ultra Mobile Issues In the first month after Cougar Point's release, January 2011, Intel posted a press release stating a design error had been discovered. Specifically, a transistor in the 3 Gbit/s clocking tree was receiving too high voltage. The projected result was a 5–15% failure rate within three years of 3 Gbit/s SATA ports, commonly used for storage devices such as hard drives and optical drives. The bug was present in revision B2 of the chipsets, and was fixed with B3. Z77 did not have this bug,since the B2 revision for it was never released. 6Gbit/s ports were not affected. This bug was especially a problem with the H61 chipset, which only had 3Gbit/s SATA ports. Through , Intel plans to repair or replace all affected products at a cost of $700 million. Whitney Point Whitney Point is the codename of a PCH in the tablet platform for microprocessors. This has the following variations: *82SM35 (PCH SM35) Panther Point Panther Point is the codename of a PCH in for mobile and desktop. It is most closely associated with processors. These (except PCH HM75) have integrated . This has the following variations: * BD82C216 (PCH C216) Workstation/Server * BD82H77 (PCH H77) Desktop Home * BD82Z77 (PCH Z77) Combined desktop base and home * BD82Z75 (PCH Z75) Combined desktop base and home * BD82B75 (PCH B75) Desktop Office * BD82Q77 (PCH Q77) Desktop Office * BD82Q75 (PCH Q75) Desktop Office * BD82HM77 (PCH HM77) Mobile Home * BD82HM76 (PCH HM76) Mobile Home * BD82HM75 (PCH HM75) Mobile Home * BD82HM70 (PCH HM70) Mobile Home * BD82QM77 (PCH QM77) Mobile Office * BD82QS77 (PCH QS77) Mobile Office * BD82UM77 (PCH UM77) Ultra Mobile Cave Creek Cave Creek is the codename of the PCH most closely associated with Crystal Forest platforms and Gladden or Sandy Bridge-EP/EN processors. * DH8900 (PCH 8900) Communications * DH8903 (PCH 8903) Communications * DH8910 (PCH 8910) Communications * DH8920 (PCH 8920) Communications Patsburg Patsburg is the codename of a PCH in for server and workstation using the socket. It was initially launched in 2011 as part of for the desktop enthusiast processors in Waimea Bay platforms. Patsburg was then used for the server platform (the platform was codenamed Romley and the CPUs codenamed Jaketown, and finally branded as E5-2600 series) launched in early 2012. Launched in the fall of 2013, the /EP processors (the latter branded as Xeon E5-2600 v2 series) also work with Patsburg, typically with a BIOS update. Patsburg has the following variations: *BD82C602 (PCH C602) Server *BD82C602J (PCH C602J) Server *BD82C604 (PCH C604) Server *BD82C606 (PCH C606) Workstation / Server *BD82C608 (PCH C608) Workstation / Server *BD82X79 ( ) Workstation Coleto Creek Coleto Creek is the codename of the PCH most closely associated with Highland Forest platforms and processors. *DH8925 (PCH 8925) Communications *DH8926 (PCH 8926) Communications *DH8950 (PCH 8950) Communications *DH8955 (PCH 8955) Communications Lynx Point Lynx Point is the codename of a PCH in , most closely associated with processors with socket. The Lynx Point chipset connects to the processor primarily over the (DMI) interface. The following variants are available: * DH82C222 (PCH C222) Workstation/Server * DH82C224 (PCH C224) Workstation/Server * DH82C226 (PCH C226) Workstation/Server * DH82H81 (PCH H81) Desktop Home * DH82H87 (PCH H87) Desktop Home * DH82Z87 (PCH Z87) Combined desktop base and home * DH82B85 (PCH B85) Desktop Office * DH82Q87 (PCH Q87) Desktop Office * DH82Q85 (PCH Q85) Desktop Office * DH82HM87 (PCH HM87) Mobile Home * DH82HM86 (PCH HM86) Mobile Home * DH82QM87 (PCH QM87) Mobile Office In addition the following newer variants are available, additionally known as Wildcat Point, which also support processors: * DH82H97 (PCH H97) Desktop Home * DH82Z97 (PCH Z97) Combined desktop base and home Issues A design flaw causes devices connected to the Lynx Point's integrated controller to be disconnected when the system wakes up from the S3 state ( ), forcing the USB devices to be reconnected although no data is lost. This issue is corrected in C2 of the Lynx Point chipset. Wellsburg Wellsburg is the codename for the C610-series PCH, supporting the (Core i7 Extreme), ( and ), and (Xeon E5-26xx v4) processors. Generally similar to Patsburg, Wellsburg consumes only up to 7 W when fully loaded. Wellsburg has the following variations: * DH82029 (PCH C612), intended for servers and workstations * DHX99 ( ), intended for enthusiasts making use of 59/69XX processors but it is compatible with s. Sunrise Point Sunrise Point is the codename of a PCH in , most closely associated with processors with socket. The following variants are available: * GL82C236 (PCH C236) Workstation/Server * GL82H110 (PCH H110) Desktop Home * GL82H170 (PCH H170) Desktop Home (Note the datasheet linked one that page is incorrect, see via PCH HM170 below) * GL82Z170 (PCH Z170) Combined desktop base and home * GL82B150 (PCH B150) Desktop Office * GL82Q150 (PCH Q150) Desktop Office * GL82Q170 (PCH Q170) Desktop Office * GL82HM170 (PCH HM170) Mobile Home * GL82CM236 (PCH CM236) Mobile Workstation * GL82QM170 (PCH QM170) Mobile Office Union Point Union Point is the codename of a PCH in , most closely associated with processors with socket. The following variants are available: * GL82H270 (PCH H270) Desktop Home * GL82Z270 (PCH Z270) Combined desktop base and home * GL82B250 (PCH B250) Desktop Office * GL82Q250 (PCH Q250) Desktop Office * GL82Q270 (PCH Q270) Desktop Office Lewisburg Lewisburg is the codename for the C620-series PCH, supporting socketed / processors (" " Xeon). Lewisburg has the following variations: * EY82C621 (PCH C621), intended for servers and workstations * EY82C622 (PCH C622), intended for servers and workstations * EY82C624 (PCH C624), intended for servers and workstations * EY82C625 (PCH C625), intended for servers and workstations * EY82C626 (PCH C626), intended for servers and workstations * EY82C627 (PCH C627), intended for servers and workstations * EY82C628 (PCH C628), intended for servers and workstations Basin Falls Basin Falls is the codename for the C400-series PCH, supporting / processors (branded Core i9 Extreme and " " Xeon). Generally similar to Wellsburg, Basin Falls consumes only up to 6 W when fully loaded. Basin Falls has the following variations: * GL82C422 (PCH C422), intended for servers and workstations * GL82X299 ( ), intended for enthusiasts making use of 76-79XX processors but it is compatible with s. Cannon Point Cannon Point is the codename of a PCH in , most closely associated with processors with socket. The following variants are available: * FH82H310 (PCH H310) Desktop Home * FH82H370 (PCH H370) Desktop Home * FH82Z370 (PCH Z370) Combined desktop base and home * FH82B370 (PCH B360) Desktop Office * FH82Q370 (PCH Q370) Desktop Office * FH82HM370 (PCH HM370) Mobile Home * FH82QM370 (PCH QM370) Mobile Office * FH82CM246 (PCH CM246) Mobile Workstation References Category:Computer science